The Warrior Woman & The Elf Prince
by ladygreenleaf56
Summary: About a princess that wants to become a warrior. So she is sent off to mirkwood for trianing . what happens after that only you dear reader will discover. Warning : Strong Langange, sexual overtones & charter death. do not read if you have anything ag


It was a clear sunny day it flittered through the leaves of the trees. Laying in the clearing was a young elven maiden with long golden hair. She was fair of face & body. Her voice was like soft music on the winds. Was simply called "Melody ".This was one of the few times that she a lone .Melody was a high elf & princess of her people .Her mother was Queen Rhapsody of the Whispering Woods. Told by many of her suitors that her voice was like a siren's . Mel spent much time a lone as she could . Beauty & musical talent where hers yes. But there something very unlady  
like about her . She wanted to learn the ways of war. To know how to  
fight so she won't have depend on a man or elf to defend her . Her mother knew of her desire. But her father disapproved but he had finally said she could try. She would be going to Mirkwood & there train under the finest warrior elves in Middle Earth . Mel for once in her life was scared after having wanted this for so long . Now that it was going to happen didn't want to go & make a fool of herself . She groaned when she heard foot steps coming down the path that lead to the clearing .it was one  
of her suitors & the most stuck up one at that .  
  
Sighed softly & sat up waited for him when he came in to the clearing he give her cocky grin & leaned against a tree . " Your father has sent me to find you & bring you back to talk with him . " Mel rolled her eyes wondered what he wanted this time . " What does he want or did he say" * The elf in front of her blinked & thought for a second *" No he didn't say all that I was told is that I was to go & find you & your to come  
back to speak to him . " Mel got up dusted herself off noticed the lustful eyes that roamed her body while she did this . " Have you got a  
staring problem or would you like me to come a bit closer . " He gulped & braced against the tree. All the cockiness gone from him looked  
now like a scared little boy ." I thought as much your nothing but a child trying to act mature to get my attention. " Give him a rueful smile  
as she walked by & was soon back home .  
  
Walked into her father study & leaned against the wall in a very unlady like manner just annoy him . He looked up form the piles of paper work on his desk when she came in . Then shook his head raising a burrow at her manner. " Please sit & in a lady like way remember your position. Now I know your leaving for Mirkwood torrow which is why I wanted to talk with you now . I wanted to see if I could strike a deal with you that way we both could be well better settled about this ." Now it was Mel turn to be surprised it showed on her face through she quickly tried to hide it .  
"Are you feeling alright father ? " He had seen that look on her face through before she could hide it & there was satisfied smirk now on his ." Oh I'm feeling quite fine . Now the deal is that if I'm not satisfied  
that when you have returned that you can thoroughly take care of yourself . Then you will marry what ever elf I pick out for you . Can you handle this ?" Sighed & looked him sight in the eyes ." You promise not to pick a stuck up jerk please . I will agree to this but I don't want  
to live with someone like that for the rest of my life ." Her father frowned . " I would never do that . I just want you to be safe & happy ." Bit her lip but didn't say anything else but got up nodded to him as she went out . Went to find her mother & found her in the garden tending her crystal roses. " Mother did you have any idea of what just talked with me about . " Eyed her closely . " Yes my dear it seemed the only way to  
get some peace around here . Besides it be good thing it keep you focused & make sure you do well. So that won't happen." Rolled her eyes  
at her mother but she knew it was a good thing to keep peace in the  
royal family . 


End file.
